


Devil's Fool

by The_Shy_One



Series: Me and the devil walkin' side by side [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Spencer Reid, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Canon Compliant, Crossover, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Mention of Autistic Characteristics, Not Outright Stated But Heavily Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: During an investigation in LA to catch an Unsub who captures and kills his victims, Lucifer is brought in for questioning. It's unfortunate for Spencer that Lucifer insists that he be the one to ask him questions.





	Devil's Fool

The commotion of the police station went on around the room that Spencer had been herded into hours earlier (and he knew he shouldn’t focus on it, should put all his focus on finding the Unsub. But the way noise seemed to softly seep through the walls and voices passing by the door that felt louder pulled his focus away much easier than if he had been alone with the ringing silence.) He continued to work on the geological profile of the current case, his mind continuously worked through the details. 

In the back of his mind (Through the mixture of noises of the police station), he noted of his teammate, Blake looking through their suspects at the table next to the whiteboard. 

Various things were written down on one side of the board that related to the serial crime and on the other side near where Spencer was working were photos of the victims. The way they were positioned with their arms crossed over their chest with a single red rose placed their intertwined hands. The dark petals crushed slightly as if they were reluctantly being placed in the victims' hands. 

Close to the positioned hands was a cut around the area where the heart was, each photo that progressed to their newest victim showed that the Unsub was getting better at their process as they continued to take a new victim, the cuts becoming cleaner. And yet there was no evidence of the Unsub digging into them, only cutting that area before moving onto stabbing each of the victims in the stomach several times to slowly bleed out.

This either meant that the Unsub was either remorseful for committing these crimes or there was something else factoring in that wasn’t obvious yet. 

Spencer was brought out of his mind for a moment by Blake's sighing. He looked over his shoulder to see her looking down at one of the suspect files with some annoyance. Almost as if she could sense what trouble they would bring if brought in and questioned.

“We’ll have to inform Hotch that he has another suspect to bring in.” She looked over at Spencer with a questioning gaze. “Can you call Garcia to get more information on this suspect?”

“Sure,” He answered. He took the file from Blake and read over the information that the police had pulled together.

Lucifer Morningstar.

Even for Spencer that seemed a bit on the nose if this was the Unsub they were chasing after. But if it wasn’t, then it was a rather unfortunate name to have. He closed the file and went for his phone to call Garcia.

It took a few rings before she picked up. “ _ And what information would you like for me to look into, Boy Wonder? _ ”

“I need more information about a Lucifer Morningstar in Los Angeles. What the police have on him isn’t enough to bring him in for questioning.” Spencer could hear the sound of Garcia’s fingers flying over her keyboard, the clicking that was a comfort at this point in his life. 

_ “It seems you’ve found someone who’s handsome and possibly devious from the several reports that are on here from the police. Which is a shame if he’s your Unsub.” _

“Anything besides that?”

_ “Well, it seems like he’s a big spender besides what is needed for the club that he runs in LA. But the odd thing that I’m seeing here is that the usual money trail for people his age and for the business that he owns is nonexistent. Same with his documentation. It’s like he popped up from the Earth three years ago and suddenly became a person.” _

“And you can fax it to the station?” He questioned, taking mental notes of the bits of information she was giving him.

_ “I can. I’ll text it to the rest of the team as well.”  _ She said, her cheery tone making his day brighten up.

“Thanks, Garcia,” Spencer said, making a few notes down in the file for Hotch to read. 

While Garcia was a tech wiz, the information had to get to Hotch before taking any direct action against Lucifer. (And frankly, the fax couldn’t do that quickly enough for what needed to be done.)

_ “No problem.”  _ And with that Garcia ended the call.

The information rolled around in his head, trying to connect the dots on what this could mean. A few vague possibilities popped up, but nothing that could definitely answer as to why Lucifer supposedly came out of nowhere only three years ago. 

Pairing that up with the recent serial murders that the LA police wanted the BAU to aid in solving, it didn’t give Lucifer a good look as the club owner of Lux.

“We have to bring him in from the sound of things,” Blake said, standing up from the table. He gave a nod and let her lead him out of the room.

Spencer sighed as he walked out of the room. The commotion of the police station hit him full force. The loud chattering from one cop to another, several phones ringing at the same time and the clattering of footsteps echoing in the modern-looking station. He followed after Blake, making sure to stick close enough to her so he wouldn’t accidentally be in the way of any officers.

As they weaved through the crowd, he took in more of the police station which was different from the many he’d worked in over the years. It was more modern, having more sharp edges than what seemed like necessary in a police station (even having this much space to do so which surprised Spencer even more.) It kept the same neutral colours that every police station used. But with the more modern look that the building had, it seemed styled in a way that would only compliment it rather than state that this was, in fact, a place where police officers worked and criminals were brought in.

He saw Hotch and Rossi through the crowd, talking to the Chief of Police. It looked to be a calm enough conversation as they approached them but he took notice of the tension in the Chief’s shoulders, hunching slightly and quickly looking past Hotch every few seconds to the collection of noise of the room behind the man. Blake quietly touched his shoulder, letting him know that they were here and had something to tell him.

“What did you find?” Hotch asked, turning his attention of the Chief to them. The tone of demand hidden behind a question that very few could understand as quickly as the team could.

“Lucifer Morningstar,” Spencer started, handing the file to the other man, “He’s popped up in our suspect list and while not fitting much of the profile when looking at his life, he may know someone who could be doing this.”

“What gives you that idea, Reid?” This time it was Rossi who spoke up, peering at the file over Hotch’s shoulder.

“In the reports, the police have on him, many who’ve visited the Lux, his night club, have claimed he can grant you any wish you request of him. Seeing as he only popped up only three years ago with that identity, he may have ties and understanding of L.A’s criminal world more than any other suspect in our list.” Spencer explained, eyes focused on the way the Chief would glance back and forth between their conversation. He knew what he looked like and knew how people reacted when seeing his team interact with him. 

While something he doesn’t get upset about as much anymore, it specific moments like these it stung.

As he felt Blake gently placed her hand on his shoulder (to calm him, he supposed), Hotch said as he flipped through the file, “And that he might have possibly given the unsub the means to kill these girls.”

“That’s certainly one of the possibilities.”

“Have one of your men bring Morningstar in to be interviewed,” Hotch said to the Chief, handing back the file to Spencer. “And I want to bring in Prentiss and JJ to interview him.”

________________

Spencer stood close to Hotch as they took in the appearance of their suspect through the one-way mirror. The man sat with a relaxed posture, though he tried to not lean against the back of the chairs as not to ruin his suit. As Lucifer curiously glanced around the room, Spencer saw JJ enter through the door with a file containing the man’s information.

As she sat down, Prentiss entered into the room with the two of them, silently given them a nod of acknowledgment. She stood on the other side of Hotch, watching the interrogation room to see when she would have to switch with JJ (if she would even have to switch.)

“Lucifer Morningstar,” JJ started, opening the file to appear as if she were just learning about him. “An odd name for a seemingly handsome guy like you.”

Lucifer drifted his attention to JJ, his brown eyes shining with a mix of emotions that Spencer couldn’t identify before the man leaned forward with a charming smile. “You can blame Father on that, unfortunately. Probably foresaw what this would do for me.”

“He was a religious fanatic?” JJ questioned, seemingly innocent to anyone who didn’t know the trick. 

“That’s an understatement,” Lucifer chuckled, finally leaning back into the chair as if finally relaxed. Spencer noted that the way the man positioned himself made him look like one of the Renaissance paintings done of angels. (And he would be the perfect model since his proportions were heavenly as many would say.) “Why have the LA police brought me in? I haven’t done anything lately to be brought in like this.”

“We’re simply looking for a person who can lead us in the right direction for the murders of these girls,” JJ said, flipping a few papers to finally reveal why he was brought in. The pictures, while copies of the ones Spencer had seen on the board earlier, still held the same gruesome scenes.

She spread them out on the table in front of her, pushing them across for Lucifer to get a good look at them. He leaned forward the tiniest bit, taking one of the pictures into his hand. There was a moment or two where his eyes flickered over it. Then quietly he put it back down with a look that only told of unsaid anger.

JJ waited patiently as Lucifer leaned away from the chair, looking her in the eyes. “What is it, you most desire detective..?”

“SSA Jennifer Jareau,” She said calmly. Spencer knew she was ready for whatever the man was going to do to her after that reveal.

“Ah, so not with the LA police,” He said, chuckling slightly at the sudden understanding of what was happening to him. She didn’t answer, only watched him. His eyes left JJ’s for a moment as he moved to stand up. 

Then without much reason, Lucifer stepped away from the table. The way his body moved was one filled with confidence and “swagger’ (if Spencer were pressed to explain to someone outside of the investigation) as he came towards the one-way mirror that looked at the side view of all of this. His brown eyes swept over it and then left to look back at her. 

“Is this why you’re truly here, SSA Jareau?” While posed as a question, there was an undercurrent of anger to Lucifer’s tone that Spencer was sure that Hotch and Prentiss were also taking note of. “Did you fabricate these photos to get me to spill? Or is there truly a murderer going around killing these girls?”

As she was about to give him an answer, Lucifer was seemingly in front of her in a blink. This startled her enough to lean away, reaching for her gun. Lucifer once more chuckled. “Oh, that won’t do anything to me Jareau. Tell me what do you desire?”

He leaned in close enough to stare directly into her eyes as he said that. There was a moment of silence between them as they continued to stare at each other. Then, as if she were seemingly compelled to, JJ spoke up.

“I just want to find who is kidnapping and murdering these girls before it’s too late.”

While there was a moment of surprise on the man’s face, it quickly went away. He pulled away from her, returning to his previous spot near the one-way mirror. Spencer breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Lucifer’s body language exuded a calm presence unlike a few moments before. Lucifer’s eyes swept over the black glass as if searching for something. 

When landing near where Spencer was they stopped. A smirk grew from a calm face. “I’ll talk to you FBI. As long as I can talk to him, the one with the long wavy hair.”

“We’ll see what we can do, Mr. Morningstar,” JJ said, gathering up the file and leaving the man in the room.

When she arrived at the door to where they were, Hotch ushered everyone out. As the loud sounds of the police station rushed back at him, Spencer saw only a short distance away Blake standing with one of the files in her hands. She looked up in time to see all of them move towards the room the two of them were in earlier. She didn’t follow, only focused back at the file.

Once the door to it was closed, Hotch looked towards them with a stern look that looked even more so than usual. “Call Garcia.” Was the only thing he said as his eyes swept over them (especially Spencer, pausing on him for a moment too long before continuing its path.)

JJ took the order without a word and quickly called their tech. There was a phrase said brightly from Garcia before JJ could ask what was on their mind. “Garcia do you have anything on Lucifer Morningstar that could lend us a clue to why he wants to speak to Reid?”

A pause with the sound of the clicking of a keyboard before she spoke up.  _ “Besides some of his past one night stands to be guys, there isn’t any connection I could find that would link him to our Reid.” _

“What did those guys look like?” Spencer asked, speaking up finally. His colleagues looked at him, confused in one way or another (since he was known at not reading the situation when a man or woman was flirting with him, passing it off as being friendly.) He simply said, “ He might have a type when it comes to guys.”

_ “And that you’re correct on, Reid. From the few pictures from those one-night stands are similar to our Reid. However, there are quite a lot that don't fit that theory.”  _ Another pause and a hearty  _ “Reid definitely doesn’t fit with the type your suspect goes after.” _

As he screwed his face up at knowing what she was talking about, there were a few chuckles from everyone in the room. “And yet he wants to speak to me despite never seeing me.”

“It only seemed after he went to the one way mirror the second time that he wanted to speak to Reid,” Prentiss says, speaking up.

“Like he was seeing past the glass and could see us in there,” JJ said absentmindedly.

“Which can’t be done since the one side coated with a thin layer of aluminum to reflect what is seen so that people can’t see through to the other side,” Reid said quickly. It wasn’t possible to see through a one-way mirror from where Lucifer was standing, the light reflecting off the surface of metal didn’t allow it.

“And yet he was able to,” Hotch said, getting everyone to look his way,” We’re not going to question how he did, but I do want to keep him monitored while Reid goes in to ask him about the victims.”

The order was given, so there was no use going against it.

Quietly, Spencer went over to JJ to talk to her to compare what they had seen from their suspect. At some point, one of the officers knocked on the door to hand him a file that Garcia had sent for him regarding their current suspect. Reading over it, Spencer still had to wonder what caught the man’s attention to want to speak to him. 

From the various accounts that people willingly gave to the police (which considering it was LA, it didn’t surprise him), it seemed that the man only had a type for all of them and it was only beautiful that didn’t seem to exist for people like Spencer.

As the file closed up, he looked to see Blake only sitting a short distance away, reading another file. She had come in sometime when he was talking to JJ and quietly waited for him to finish. As he moved to get up, she looked up from the file with a look that only spoke of concern.

“Have you learned more about him?” She asked in a way that could only be described as motherly.

“Too much in a certain area.” He admitted to her with a wry smile that couldn’t be contained. 

With a smirk taking over the concern, she said as she stood up,” It’s to be expected with a handsome and charming man like him. From his several files that Garcia sent to me, I’m surprised he hadn’t gone for JJ like we had expected.”

“There’s something we agree about,” Spencer said, a tad more sarcastic than he should have let out. (It was always like that, tone and pitch of voice seemingly getting away from him when he needed it most. So why  _ should _ this time be any different?)

Concern was once more on Blake’s face. She picked up the bitterness of the comment and it showed with the way she gently placed her arm around him (similar to his mother during her lucid moments, when she was truly able to give him the care he needed,  _ craved _ for the rest of the time.)

“Reid,” Was all she got to say before he quickly removed himself from her hold. There was a moment where it seemed like she was going to say more, but decided against arguing with him. “Just make sure to get something out of him, Reid.”

All he gave in return was a small nod. 

Then he moved towards the door to start a new session of interrogating Lucifer. The noise of the police station washed over him at this point, not wanting to get any form of distraction. As he moved past the open part of the floor, seeing the door to the room where Lucifer was being kept, a man blocked his path by walking up to him. 

Even as he hoped that the man wasn’t walking his way to ask him questions, he knew that with the way the man’s face lit up at seeing him that he was doomed to speak. With an internal sigh, he clutched the file closer as if that would shield him from the encounter.

“You one of the FBI agents?” Came the hopeful question when the man close enough. Spencer could see that he was young, likely never been assigned anywhere near a case where the FBI was involved (even less likely when the BAU were involved.)

“Yes, I’m SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. And you are?”

“Dan Espinoza,” The man said, smiling brightly. Then confusion entered onto Dan’s face as the next expected question came out. “You’re a doctor? Of what?”

Spencer felt a twitch of a smile as he gave the same answer that he’s given to those who asked before. “I have a Ph.D. in Mathematics, Engineering and Chemistry as well as BAs in Sociology and Psychology.” when Dan didn’t answer, his eyes widening and his face showing his shock, Spencer continued. “I’m also working on another BA in philosophy.”

“You certainly are a doctor,” Dan mumbled, looking towards the floor. (Almost close to embarrassment if Spencer were assessing the situation correctly.)

But he couldn’t offer the officer any comfort, only softly said sorry that he had to go. When he looked back as reached the door, he saw a blonde woman giving Dan physical comfort and speaking to him. She only glanced his way once likely looking for what caused her friend’s sudden dip in his mood. Spencer looked away and finally went through the door, trying to keep himself calm from the unexpected interaction.

His eyes landed on Lucifer, taking in that the man was slouching against the chair, wrinkling what appears to be an expensive suit. He also took note of how bored the other man looked, only brightening up when he saw that it was Spencer that came through the door.

“I should make more demands to the police like that if your friends are allowing to talk to me,” Lucifer said as he straightened up. His brown eyes (so close to red. And yet were distinct enough to be a rich colour of brown) trailed over Spencer’s body as he stepped closer to the table.

“I suggest you don’t do that with other investigations,” He said, a bit more stern than what the man was probably expecting. Spencer pretended to look over the file just to give the illusion that he wasn’t exactly geared to talk to the other man. “I’m SSA Dr. Spencer Reid and I suggest we start talking about the case at hand, Lucifer Morningstar.”

A smile close enough to a smirk came over Lucifer’s face as he leaned closer to the table. “Oh, you humans with your protocols. I’m sure you’re just excited to speak to me as I am to you.”

“I’m only here to talk about these girls,” Spencer said as he sat down. He took out the pictures, the same ones that JJ had earlier to spread over the table. “Can you spy any details besides the obvious in these pictures?”

“I thought that was your job, Dr. Reid.” The smile had taken a turn towards smirking. (An obvious bit of flirting that even he could pick up.)

“Just answer the question, Mr. Morningstar.”

There was a huff of annoyance, but it was contradicted with the smirk on Lucifer’s face. His brown eyes swept down to look at the pictures that he only glanced at the first time around. With care, he picked up the photos, taking the time to look over each of them before setting them back down. 

At the last one he put down, his eyes returned to Spencer’s. “In every photo, the cut around their heart seems to have gotten neater and yet it looks like whoever did this to them never dug into the cut.”

“Yes, that’s what we took notice of as well when the autopsy reports were given. However, do you see the stamps on their hands?” Spencer asked, tapping at one of the photos. “That appears to be a stamp from your club, Lux.”

“Are you accusing me of harming these girls?” Lucifer said harshly, standing up from his chair. The anger pulsed from the man and yet Spencer didn’t flinch in the slightest. “What is your game, Dr. Reid?”

“Not any game, Mr. Morningstar. I’m only asking if it’s possible that you may have accidentally aided an Unsub or have seen someone whose repeatedly coming to your club.”

“Why would any of those possibilities happen at my club? Mazikeen makes sure the staff are well trained enough to keep the place free from trouble.”

“They might have never entered the club, but one of your staff might recognize his behaviour and told you afterwards. Has Mazikeen told you of anyone who repeatedly comes back to Lux despite being told that aren’t welcomed? Appears to dress down, but is aggressive enough to start a verbal fight after being turned away?” 

All the questions were designed to get Lucifer to stop and think. Spencer went on. 

“Have you seen anyone looking for his wish to be more smooth with the ladies? It could either be recent or your denial could have been his stressor to do this.”

There was a contemplating look on his face, his eyes glazed over for a few moments. Spencer watched as his eyes flickered upwards to the ceiling and then back to him when he finally reached an answer. The smirk returned to Lucifer’s face as he sat back down in the chair. “I may have come into contact with such an individual. Dressed so drab for my club, I had to wonder how he got in so easily. Asked me to grant what you just described and I had to refuse. Could tell the sod wouldn’t be able to learn any tricks of mine and didn’t offer anything in return that I could use as a favour down the line.”

“Could you describe him enough to get a sketch of him?” Spencer asked, moving to stand up.

“Of course! Can’t forget him even if I wanted to since he tried to fight me when I said no. Didn’t get more than a step towards me before Mazikeen took him down.” Lucifer answered, leaning back into the chair once more. “Before you go Dr. Reid, can you answer me one last thing?”

With a rare roll to his eyes, Spencer focused his attention back towards the other man. “And what would that be, Mr. Morningstar?”

A light chuckle as Lucifer’s brown eyes (or were they actually red this time?) looked into his without hesitation. Even when Spencer moved his eyes sight away from the other man since it bothered him to look even for a few seconds, it didn’t seem to bother the other man that he wasn’t holding true to the social code. “What is it, you most desire, Dr. Spencer Reid?”

It was the same question that he heard earlier with JJ. But there was something different this time around. It was almost like whatever was inside him wanted to tell Lucifer, wanted to answer the question.

Another rarity happened as he answered Lucifer. He looked into Lucifer’s eyes which were, in fact, red now (and for a split moment seemed to see another face over the other, more red and burnt, more inhuman than what he’d seen from the man.)

“I just want to capture this Unsub, be done with this case, so I can go visit my mother.”

When Lucifer didn’t reply to that. Spencer took that as his queue to leave. He was greeted by JJ who hugged him and lead him away from the interrogation room. He heard Lucifer’s voice through the crowd of noise, talking to Hotch as if he weren’t the Chief of the BAU Team.

_____________________________

  
  


It was only hours later that they caught the Unsub. With the description that Lucifer provided for the sketch artist and Garcia using her tech skills to find him in a certain section of the city, he was caught before he could do anything to the current victim he had in his possession.

Spencer watched as Prentis used her skills as an agent to calm the young woman down enough to lead her towards the ambulance. There was the obvious signs of panic and fear from her at how close she was to be killed, but he also saw the relief. That she wasn’t one of the many victims that the Unsub had kidnapped and killed.

He steered his eyes away from the scene, the moment he knew that would stick forever in his mind if he concentrated too much on it. (And yet he knew it would return when it was least expected when he couldn’t combat against it.) Instead, it landed on Hotch and Rossi talking to the Chief of Police. Close by was JJ, Morgan and Blake talking amongst themselves, likely what had just occurred with the Unsub when they finally broke through his door.

As Spencer takes a breath, takes a moment to stabilize his thoughts from all that just happened, he felt an unknown presence behind him. Then they spoke up in that familiar accent that he had come to know within one conversation. 

“Well hello, fancy meeting you here.”

“Mr. Morningstar,” Spencer started, wanting to keep the conversation from becoming personal. He continued to speak as he turned to face the other man, ”Why are you here? Your input is no longer needed in this case.”

“Oh, you know, I was just in the neighbourhood, wanting to make sure that your ‘Unsub’ was caught. That he was being given the justice he deserves.” Lucifer answered as if were the most normal thing for him to say in this situation. He was dressed similar to earlier, but this outfit had the air of someone visiting the club for a night of partying. (Which made sense since Lucifer owned and often frequented his club.)

With the control to keep a sigh in (but not enough to stop an eye roll), Spencer said,” I’m sure that you could have contacted the police to find out what happened here, Mr. Morningstar.”

“That’s just not good enough for me Dr. Reid,” Lucifer drawled out, the way his accent sounded around his words made Spencer focus more on him than his current surroundings. “I wanted to see for myself that he was being taken care of by your lot. If not, I would have taken it into my own hands.”

  
  


“No, you shouldn’t do that,” Spencer said, all pretense of appearing polite, but firm disappearing the longer he was kept on the scene with the various noises and flashing lights everywhere. “Your presence here is probably causing a scene with the LA police because of your various connections and how you had come into contact with the Unsub.”

A split moment of being taken aback (how everyone reacted when Spencer dropped the act that he had when interacting with those unfamiliar to him and said something scathing to them.) But the difference this time was that Lucifer smiled. As if delighted by it rather than the usual pissed off reaction that Spencer had come to known. 

“I will admit to my less than savoury practice with those who ask for a favour from me, but it’s hardly anything that would get me arrested, Mr. Reid. Besides what I do for justice is more than what he’ll get with you humans system.” The other man said, waving a hand around as if it weren’t a big deal.

And yet it was.

“It’s not up to you decide, despite your unfortunate namesake, Lucifer,” Spencer said, his mask dropping the more he was in contact with the man and the longer he was surrounded by everything causing noise and flash. 

He knew what was happening and yet he couldn’t get himself away to stop the sensory overload from happening. He knew if he got himself away from Lucifer and headed back to the hotel back with his team, they would ask him questions. Prod him about why he was experiencing the overload (despite knowing how he acted during it, they  _ still _ felt the need to talk to him.)

“How about I get you away from all this noise?” Lucifer asked, switching the subject quicker than Spencer could comprehend.

“What?”

“I’m asking if you want to get away from all the noise and lights? I’m sure you want to be presentable for your visit with your mother. Call it a favour from me.”

Spencer narrowed his eyes, looking Lucifer up and down, searching for any hidden motive. Aside from the smug look at this, Lucifer didn’t hide anything that would suggest he was speaking anything less than the truth (at least for the man himself.)

Slow breath in and then out. Then,” I suppose you could drive me to my hotel room as long as you don’t bother me. Don’t expect anything beyond that.”

Lucifer smiled brightly as he held out the crook of his elbow. “A deal, Mr. Reid. Now how loud do you like the radio to be played?”

Spencer looked at the offered arm, unsure in his current state if he would appreciate any touch. It took only a moment for Lucifer to pull it away and then verbally direct him towards his car (a convertible of European design that only spoke how rich he was.) Lucifer kept talking, somehow flitting between topics that held no interest to him but allowed to continue with the way his accent was soothing enough to listen too.

The drive continued to further soothe his state of mind as the warm air of LA weaved between his hair, making it dance in a way that he rarely got to experience. Lucifer had quieted down as well, focused on driving in the traffic that had amassed outside the crime scene. 

Somehow without even asking which way to go, Lucifer got him to the hotel that BAU was staying in. By the time Spencer had gotten out of the car, Lucifer was already by his side, speaking once more. This time when he offered his arm for Spencer to take, he did.

With only Lucifer speaking as they entered the hotel and made their way up to his room, he felt his mind was a bit calmer. 

“Thank you,” He said quietly.

“No need to thank when it’s part of our deal,” Lucifer said back. As if he expected himself to follow every detail of their agreement. As if he knew what Spencer expected of him to fulfil it. (To gain a favour from Spencer to use in the future.)

“Still, thank you for not bombarding me.” He said, the elevator stopping at his floor. “Most don’t know what to do when sensory overload is happening, so thank you.”

As they moved towards the room, Lucifer waved his other arm, as if it weren’t a big deal (and yet it was, it was for Spencer.) “You asked that I don’t bother you as a part of our deal. Nothing more than that.”

“A disagreement between us then.” He said quietly, bringing out his room card. Lucifer didn’t say anything as he swiped it in front of the knob and watched for the light to change. 

As he opened the door, he was stopped by Lucifer. There was a look in Lucifer’s eyes that said he wanted to say something. Spencer waited, holding the door open with his foot. “What do you want, Lucifer?”

“May I cash in my favour now?”

“There isn’t a lot I can offer to you at the moment.”

“It won’t be much, I can guarantee that.”

“Then tell me what you want, Mr. Morningstar,” Spencer said, trying to go for joking tone. (He hoped that’s how it came across.)

There was a light chuckle from Lucifer as he moved their linked arms up. He shifted Spencer’s arm to where he was holding his hand in his and lifted it close enough to his mouth. “May I steal a kiss from you, Spencer Reid?”

“I’m not the usual person you go after, Lucifer,” Spencer said. As if he were trying to change the other man’s mind from wanting such a thing from him. (It what he was doing and for once he hoped it didn’t work.)

“No,” Lucifer admitted, His eyes swept over him, making Spencer feel something he rarely ever got to experience. “but you’re beautiful in your right, Spencer. Just let me have this from you and I leave you to rest.”

Slowly Spencer nodded yes. Spencer felt the way Lucifer’s smile spread as he gently pressed his lips to the back his hand. It didn’t last long, it was just a simple act that Spencer had read from the few romantic novels he had found himself reading at a younger age. Still, the smile remained on the other man’s face, happy to have been given such an opportunity.

“Goodnight Spencer.” Was all he said, before turning and leaving. 

All too quickly, his form turned around the corner of the hallway and it left Spencer feeling like he had missed something. But without Lucifer there to explain what it was, Spencer knew he wouldn’t be able to get an answer from anyone else

Quietly he entered his room and closed the door. For now, all he could do was focus on his visit to his mother, hoping she would be well enough to hear about a strange, but surprisingly nice man with an unfortunate name.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, finally got this one-shot done lol. It was a lot of fun, especially with writing Spencer from a more autistic perspective. Which I'm still bewildered by the CM writers for never expanding on that part of Spencer's character despite using such behaviours of autism like the info-dumping for a lot of episodes. How awesome would it be to have that be a part of his character and acknowledged by him and the other characters on Criminal Minds. But that's just me I guess.
> 
> Anyway, despite my mini-rant, hopefully, it was a good read! :D


End file.
